


Bigger than the Universe

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, established Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: ****Spoilers for Endgame****“Space is big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mind-bogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the road to the chemist's, but that's just peanuts to space.”― Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the GalaxyAfter Tony returns from Titan, he gets a bit of news...





	Bigger than the Universe

"What was it like?" Pepper asks quietly.

"Space?" 

Pepper nods and carefully rests her head on his chest, then relaxes as she feels his fingers in her hair, and closes her eyes.

"Big. Just so fucking big, you think you know, you'd think of all people, I'd have an idea of how big, but - it's a lot of nothing. Three weeks of staring out into emptiness, I started doing geometric proofs in my head, just so it felt like my brain still worked. And then I thought of my dad, wondered what he would have thought about it, what he would say. I don't even know."

Pepper sits up and looks into his eyes. "You don't know, what?"

"He'd probably wonder when I fucked up, he'd ask me what I did wrong to end up there, and I don't know, Pep. I kept thinking, if there was anything else I could have done to stop it, what more I could have done -"

"You made it home, Tony." She lays her hand on his face and he shakes his head.

"I should've been able to -"

"You did everything you could."

"You don't know that."

"I do, because I know you. You loved him, still do, and I know, if there was anything you could have done, he'd be home."

"Pep."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That dream you had, the one you told me about?"

"The kid dream?"

Pepper nods. "The kid dream. Well, the next day, just because, I ended up at the store, in the aisle for pregnancy tests, don't even know why I ended up there, I bought two boxes, and came home -"

"No way."

"Way."

Tony reaches over and Pepper takes his hand and places it over her slightly rounded abdomen. "Eight weeks."

"You're growing a person, Pep."

Pepper smiles at him and kisses his nose. "We're growing a person."

"That's a big thing."

"Yeah."

"Bigger than the universe," he whispers, as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
